


Headmistress

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, headmistress!molly ii, slytherin!molly ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Molly watches the precession of first years with nostalgia and delight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have such headcanons about Molly and I'm definitely going to have to turn some of them into fics someday soon. Here's part of what this is based off of: [Headgirl!Molly](https://roxannweasley.tumblr.com/post/155967032691/i-have-fallen-in-love-with-molly-ii-being-a)

Molly watches her old classmates enter the Great Hall, or rather, she watches their children. Throughout the sea of faces, she spots certain noses, eyes, hair, and mannerisms and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

To think, that after all these years, she’s finally accomplished the dream she’s had since she was a girl. Headmistress Weasley, and headmistress of Hogwarts no less!

She’d never truly left this place, not even during her time apart from the grounds, but it felt right to be back. It felt like home.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” She begins warmly.

_Welcome home._

 


End file.
